User blog:MCRchola/RUNNING INTO CONNECTIONS 3
Jacob pov “Jacob!” Why can’t Billy let me sleep? I just got here about 5 hours ago. Ness said I should go since I haven’t slept in my own bed in 2 years. “Jacob!” Sigh, I guess 5 hours is good enough. I walk into the kitchen to see Billy looking in the fridge. I grab the orange juice and drink out of the carton. “Yeah, dad?” “We are going to have a visitor. Rebecca has sent Alicia’s friend, Anjali to stay with us for a while.” “So, we’re an orphanage now?”“ No. she got in a lot of trouble in Hawaii. Her mom thinks a change of location might do the trick.” “How old is she?” “16. She turns 17 in 3 months.” “Okay. Is that it?” “No. I need you to pick her up from the airport. Her flight gets here in 2 hours and you know how far it is so you better get going.” “’kay.” I go wolf and run to the Cullen house. “‘Sup Jake?” “Nothing’ bells. I was wondering if I could borrow your car.” “Yup.” “Thanks.” “Sure, sure.” Bella replies with a grin. “What’s up with everyone stealing my lines? Am I that famous and lovable?” “Yes you are.” Then, she hugs me. She just knows what to say. I say bye and run to the car. I turn on the ignition, put on some shades, and drive to the airport. The drive only took me an hour and 36 minutes. God, I love this car. I go inside and stop by the gift shop. I buy a piece of cardboard and a black marker. I write; “Anjali: Hawaii’s most wanted”. Then, I walk to her a gate and wait. 32 minutes later, passengers start coming out. I hold up the sign. There was this teenage girl with a blue streak and the look on her face: priceless. She walks over.“Are you Ms. Rebecca’s brother?” “Yup. I’m Jacob. You Anjali?” “Yeah. My mom put you up to that didn’t she?” she points to the sign. “No. I thought it was funny.” “That is not right.” We walk to the baggage claim, she grabs her bags and I take them. “Allow me.” “Funny and a gentleman.” She says sarcastically. We walk to the car. “Welcome to Washington.” “Dude, is this your car?” “No. my friend let me borrow her car. You’ll meet her and her family. They’re cool.”We drive to my house to drop off her stuff and I get back in the car. “Where are we going?” “To meet my family.” I drive to the Cullen house. When we get inside, everyone is there. “Hey guys, this is Anjali. She’s going stay with us for a while.”I introduce her to everyone. When I get to Seth, he introduces himself. “Hi, I’m Seth.” She says hi and looks away.Edward walks over. “Can we talk?” we walk outside.“What’s up? Tired of Bella?” “Ha-ha. But this is serious. It’s about Seth.” “What about Seth?” “He just imprinted with Anjali.” “Yea, I know…I ‘m a werewolf, duh.” “Yes, I know. But you all must be special if most of you imprinted.” Now that I think of it, I really didn’t see that coming. And there’s probably more surprise on the way. Anjali pov “I like your outfit.” Said the pixie-like girl. I think her name was Alice. She was referring to my “bollywoodified-punk” look. I’m wearing skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black and silver choli. I finish the look with red lipstick. “Thanks.” Jacob comes back. “Seth, can you come here for a sec?” Seth looks so cute. Cuter than all four Big Time Rush members put together. But he also looks like he did something wrong...... Category:Blog posts